


They were Roommates

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [19]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie takes the boys to the Penthouse to show them the work and give them a gift





	They were Roommates

Peter was bouncing around, Michael kept having to grab him before he bounced himself off one of the frames, “Easy, I don't want them to have to do the framework again!”

“Sorry I just, it's really going up?”

“Yeah, and you're on the list of able to come here. So you won't need me.” Peter's eyes widened at the key held out to him. “It's your place too after all.”

“Wait, what? Huh?”

Michael smirked, “Why do you think I wanted a three bedroom?”

Ned was grinning until he flailed when he caught the key tossed to him, “Wait, huh?”

“I was going to wait for it to be finished but, we're heading to college soon and I know you've been looking into places to rent already, Ned. And I know May will miss her boys but she deserves some fun without worrying about Parker dragging himself home in the middle of the night.”

“Wait, you want us...”

“I swear, one joke.”

Ned was chuckling, “And they were roommates.”

“I should have waited, give those back, I changed my mind.”

“Hey, no take backsies!”

Michael just smiled, “You're on the desk list too Ned, come and go as you please.”

“Wait, so who gets what?”

“Ned's getting the master.”

“Really? Dude why?”

“Parker's room is next to mine, I didn't want to risk you waking up if I had a nightmare or panicked.”

“Oh, yeah, um, the non-super powered guy would be better far away from that.”

“Yeah. Electrical should be in along with plumbing started in the morning. Did Tony tell you all the goodies going in?”

“Dude, I just know the windows are you safe,” Peter was smiling at the outline and bouncing.

“Just, clean up your own damn foot prints from everything.”

“Rude!”

“Rude would be smearing up my windows with your roof dirty feet!”

Peter rolled his eyes as he stepped around, “So, is this my room?”

“Yeah, that one's yours. When we get the electrical done the windows will open. There's a hidden panel to let you back in, I'll show it to you after they turn it on.”

Ned was eyeing something, “So, what's going here? It's all open.”

“Kitchen; kitchen dining and the living area going to be that whole side.”

“This is just,” Ned was smiling until something clicked, “Wait, dude this is like... There's no way we're going to be able to afford this.”

Peter stopped his bouncing, “Shit, I didn't think.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “The place is paid up, decides, I'll be living here anyway, so it's not like I need the money.”

“But still, we can't just like...”

“We ain't mooches-”

“Fine, I'll make you a deal.” Michael rubbed his eyes as he waved a hand, “Just keep the fridge stocked, and keep your own cell plans for when you're not here.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, it's all going to be used anyway and... Well, I've got a lot of good investments so,” Michael shrugged, “It's not like I'm going to need rent money.”

Michael gasped when he was suddenly tackled, “Dude!”

“Oh my god oh my god, Morbie you're the best!”

“Easy, Jeeze, I'm gonna have bruises. Watch the belt! Tony just made that!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Michael could just sigh as he made sure they both were back on their feet. “This is... this is going to be awesome!”

“Just wait until you realize how much Parker and I eat.”

“Dude, I ain't exactly tiny here, but hey food cost for rent? Hell of a deal!”

“Just... please-” Michael closed his eyes and shook his head, “Just make sure my door is closed if you're bringing someone home.”

Peter was blushing as he chuckled and hid his face while Ned laughed so hard he started wheezing. “Why does everyone only think about that?”

“Dude, three teenage boys in a Penthouse...” Michael mumbled, “Why do you think?”

“Bachelor pad, my dude, bachelor pad,” Ned smiled as wiped tears from his eyes. “Looks like I'm going to be picking up some more hours. Gonna cost a bit to get moved in here.”

“How's it been? Bad customers?”

“Dude, retail is hell...”

Michael nudged his shoulder as they headed for the elevator, “I've heard. How's that promotion looking?”

“You mean to Guest Service? Dude, registers are bad enough, I'm thinking about asking to be put on stocking.”

“Lot more physical labor.”

“Less emotional toll.”

“Should work IT, you're good at it, just saying.”

Ned started laughing, “I've had to fix my own register so many time I think they dropped the IT department. They got to the point they just call me.”

“Maybe you can work with that? Recommend contract as inhouse IT?”

“I have no idea, I doubt they'd want me staying there if I was technically IT.”

Michael smirked, “Tony would probably have some IT positions available... it's be low end stuff but still. Good learning and work environment. No customers, probably, depending which area you end up with.”

Peter's eyes lit up while Ned just shrugged, “I wouldn't have the credentials to work for SI, like ever.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he texted Tony, -Any chance at a paid intern level IT position available?-

-There's probably something kicking around somewhere, what's up?-

-Ned's stuck in retail and he's good with computers-

-define “good with computers”-

Michael smirked as Peter shook his head at him, -remember baby monitor protocol?-

Peter's phone instantly started ringing, “Traitor!”

Michael just chuckled, then blinked when Parker turned pale when handed Ned the phone, “Um, hello?”

When the elevator door opened, Michael's hand shot out to keep it open while Ned was just stunned and mumbling responses to the call. Peter was looking more and more worried at the responses until finally Ned just nodded, “Okay, sure Mr Stark.”

Michael and Peter had to catch him when he stumbled and took a deep breathe, “Easy, easy.”

“He wants me to report in after school, working in IT development.”

Peter lit up and nearly scooped his wobbly friend up, “Ned, that's-that's great!”

Michael was grinning when they finally got out of the elevator, “So, he... wasn't mad?”

“Oh he's pissed- but more so at Peter for not telling him about me.”

Peter went pale, Michael just slung a shoulder under his arm, “Come on Parker, walking is a thing.”

“I'm dead.”

“Not yet, come on. One foot in front of the other.”

“He's gonna kill me Morbie!”

“No he isn't, I like you too much and so does he.”

“Dude, I need to call Matt, get a will.”

“He's not gonna kill you!” Michael couldn't stop laughing as they left the building.

“Ned, you get my Deathstar.”

Ned lost it at that point and there was no stopping the giggling.

 


End file.
